Reaper
by venusmagic
Summary: Fic de TWEWY desde el punto de vista de un reaper  con personajes originales y algún viejo conocido . Una nueva aventura ambientada en el SM, pero desde otra perspectiva.


**Primera semana~**

-DÍA 0-

-Te estaba esperando -fueron mis palabras de bienvenida. O tal vez de despedida, debió pensar el chico, que estaba aterrorizado.

Intimidar únicamente con la presencia... me encanta. Es una de las virtudes de ser un reaper. Observar a los jugadores, percibir sus inquietudes y sentir su miedo. Es algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Tú... tú debes ser Hiro -logró decir el joven. La verdad es que estaba conteniendo su miedo bastante bien. Pero no iba a ser así por mucho tiempo.

-Vaya, veo que mi fama me precede. ¿Y tú quién eres? - no contestó a mi pregunta retórica-. Yo te diré quién eres. Eres el jugador que se está interponiendo en nuestro camino. El que más problemas ha causado. Y por eso, me han dado la orden directa de eliminarte.

-Empecemos cuanto antes -dijo, aparentando tranquilidad.

Ese chico me resultaba interesante. Había algo en él... que me recordaba a alguien. Sin darme cuenta, iba cediendo, mostrando mis debilidades, como suelen hacer mis víctimas. Estaba perdiendo facultades con cada frase que él decía, con cada mirada que me sostenía sin apenas pestañear.

-Me han dicho que eres bueno, chaval -sonreí de forma amenazadora- pero hoy se te ha acabado la suerte. ¡Vas a ser borrado aquí y ahora!

Sin una palabra más saqué mi espada de energía y me abalancé sobre él. Mi dominio de esa espada era indiscutible. Rápida, ligera, me permitía anticiparme a los movimientos del rival. Él usó un psych que se manifestaba en forma de dos pistolas. Nunca había visto nada igual. Las empuñó, y comenzó a acribillarme a balazos, que esquivé con dificultad. Maldito crío, era casi tan rápido como yo.

-Vaya, veo que vas en serio -comenté.

-No me dejaré matar tan fácilmente -fue su respuesta.

Una de sus balas me alcanzó en la pierna, obligándome a gritar de dolor, y dejándome fuera de juego durante unos instantes, que aprovechó para darme una patada en la cara. Caí al suelo, y la nariz empezaba a sangrarme. Como siguiera así, esto acabaría muy mal.

Entonces me levanté como pude, y me dirigí a él blandiendo mi espada. Pero en vez de atacarle por delante, mi estocada le dio por la espalda, pillándole desprevenido. Fue un golpe bajo, un truco sucio que no solía usar demasiado. Ese estilo no va conmigo. Pero no tenía más remedio.

La estocada le dejó fuera de combate. La herida no era realmente grave, pero sí profunda. Le había dejado en la espalda un corte que tardaría en cerrar. El chico estaba en el suelo, jadeando, dispuesto a luchar a muerte si era necesario. Ahora sí leí claramente el miedo en sus ojos; la certeza de que iba a morir.

Ya entendía por qué me habían dado la orden de borrarle, era el jugador que más problemas había dado en años. Pero cuando levanté la espada para darle el golpe de gracia, algo dentro de mí me impidió hacerlo. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a...? Tomé una decisión. Nunca he llegado a comprender qué me llevó a hacer eso, pero en lugar de matarlo, le noqueé dándole un golpe en la cabeza, y lo dejé ahí tirado, mientras huía del escenario de mi primera misión fallida.

Nunca le dije a nadie qué ocurrió en ese combate. Nunca llegué a decirle a nadie lo que vi realmente al mirar a los ojos de ese chico que llegó a desafiarme.

* * *

-¡Hiro! -gritó Yui al verme-. ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

-Nada, jefa, gajes del oficio -traté de no preocuparla, pero mi aspecto no acompañaba-. Ayúdame a curarme y te daré parte de la misión.

-¡Ven ahora mismo a la enfermería! Y sabes que odio que me llames jefa.

-¡A la orden, jefa!

Ignorando sus insultos me arrastré hasta la enfermería. Me tumbé en la camilla mientras esperaba a que me atendieran. A ver si Yui se daba prisa. Con el tiempo le había cogido cariño a mi irritable superiora. Ella, aparte de ser mi "jefa" era la que se ocupaba de la enfermería, pero compaginaba eso con sus misiones de reaper, y según había oído, era de los más temidos entre los jugadores. Era una joven muy inteligente, que había llegado a las altas esferas de los reapers sin superar los 20 años. Solía llevar su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, y unas gafas de pasta negras que le daban un aspecto más intelectual. Siempre me había parecido atractiva, aunque nunca lo he admitido delante de ella.

Yui abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Vamos a ver esa pierna.

Me remangué los anchos pantalones negros con dibujos tribales, dejando al descubierto la herida.

Su aspecto no era nada bueno, y sin llegar a infectarse era necesario tratarla pronto.

-Madre mía -murmuró Yui al verla-. ¿Cómo te ha hecho esto?

-Pues tenía un arma increíble -le expliqué mientras ella me limpiaba la herida-. Era una pistola que cambiaba de forma dependiendo de los pins que usara en ella. Sin duda me he enfrentado a un genio de los psych. No te imaginas... ¡ah! ¡Ten cuidado, Yui!

-Pero serás quejica...

Yui nunca había sido cuidadosa, pero la verdad es que era una buena enfermera. Me vendó la pierna, y me incorporé de la camilla.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos en una semana, ¿vale? -me recomendó.

-Sí, sí... ¿y cómo quieres que trabaje entonces?

-¿Es que nunca vas a cambiar, Hiro? Por cierto, Natsu me ha pedido que vayas a verle. Supongo que quiere que le informes sobre el resultado de la misión.

-Vale, ya voy, jefa -le corté, y me dirigí cojeando al despacho de Natsu, mientras pensaba la excusa que le iba a decir.

* * *

-Te estaba esperando, Nakamura Hiro -me recibió una voz fría al otro lado del escritorio.

¿Por qué todos usan mi frase ahora? Eso es lo que yo les digo a los jugadores... Aunque la situación era parecida. Con su presencia, Natsu era como una deidad para nosotros, y nos sentíamos insignificantes a su lado.

Era extremadamente alto y delgado, con el pelo oscuro y desordenado, que le caía a ambos lados de la cara, y al mismo tiempo se levantaba en una cresta en la parte superior. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros, y amenazadores, con los que miraba por detrás de unas gafas enormes para su delgada cara. A pesar de parecer un "freak" en muchos sentidos, Natsu tenía un carisma especial.

Ahora estaba sentado frente al escritorio en una posición relajada. Ante él tenía un tablero de ajedrez (su gran pasión). Lentamente me acerqué a él.

-Señor...

-He oído que la misión te ha ocasionado algunos desperfectos -comenzó Natsu. Yo estaba temblando, esperando que no lo descubriera-. Es culpa mía, por encomendarte un rival de ese nivel.

-No, no pasa nada...

-Ahora bien, Nakamura, quiero que me informes sobre el resultado, ya que es importante para nuestros planes que el objetivo haya sido eliminado...

-Eh... sí, la misión ha salido bien. El objetivo ha sido eliminado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro -mentí.

-Bien, Nakamura, quiero que sepas que era una misión de grado A, es decir, de vital importancia. La eliminación de ese sujeto es imprescindible para nuestros planes. Ahora bien, te la encomendé a ti porque eres muy prometedor. Confío en ti. Tienes una brillante carrera de reaper a tu edad. Y veo que no me has decepcionado. Puedes retirarte.

No sabía si le había llegado a engañar o no, pero el brillo siniestro de los ojos de Natsu me inquietaba. Decidí olvidar todo aquello, y fui a la sala común a relajarme un rato. Ahora sólo necesitaba descansar.

* * *

_Desperté en el suelo, mareado y desorientado. No sabía dónde me encontraba. Tras un instante de reconocimiento pude ver que era en el cruce peatonal de Shibuya. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Traté de hacer memoria, pero era incapaz de recordar nada. En mi bolsillo vi un teléfono móvil que no parecía ser mío. De repente llegó un mensaje:_

En Hachiko encontrarás la respuesta.

Ve allí en 30 minutos.

Los incompletos serán borrados.

_¿Borrados? ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿En qué clase de broma pesada me habían metido? Algo apareció dolorosamente en mi mano. ¡Un contador! Por lo visto como no llegara a la estatua de Hachiko en media hora, iba a tener serios problemas. Así que me apresuré allí, sin saber bien por qué corría, ni cuál era mi objetivo._


End file.
